A balun can operate between a balanced differential transmission path and an unbalanced, single-ended transmission path. Baluns can be used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including, for example, radio frequency and microwave electronics. Example applications for baluns include frequency multipliers, phase shifters, modulators, and dipole antenna feeds.